


at a curve in the road

by shimmie (patrickrose7)



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: (meaning pre-SC), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anxious introvert Dan, Cause that's me and the only thing I can write, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Pre-Canon, Using texting as a crutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickrose7/pseuds/shimmie
Summary: "Okay, fine. I'm here for a new year's resolution," Dan grumbles.The man's lips perk up into a teasing smile again."C'mon, I'll get you set up," the man leads him to the front desk with a light brush of his hand on Dan's upper back. "I'm Noah, by the way."----Dan falls for a cocky personal trainer he meets as part of his new year's resolution.----Title from Noah Reid (obviously) - “I Had a Dream Last Night”
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 45
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had my heart set on doing an enemies to lovers fic but failed miserably at the “enemies” part and it's just a goopy love at first sight story, sorry (I'm not sorry)

Stacey  
  
**Dan:** Can you bring Red back to my place tonight?  
  
**Dan:** Caught an earlier flight back to LAX. Supposed to be a snowstorm hitting Toronto tomorrow.  
  
**Stacey:** What time are you landing? Come over for champagne then you can take Reddy  
  
**Dan:** It'll be after midnight  
  
**Stacey:** Np you can make it up to me later 😛  
  
**Stacey:** No excuses on that resolution then  
  
**Dan:** I can exercise without your nagging, tyvm  
  
**Stacey:** Sure thing, Danny Joe 😛  
  
**Dan:** Thanks Stace  
  
**Dan:** Boarding now, we'll catch up soon  
  


\-----------

"What on earth does one wear to the gym?" Dan asks no one in particular as he despairingly rifles through his closet.

" _Woof_ ," Redmond answers.

"I know, buddy. But we can't all go bottomless like you." Dan scratches that spot behind his ear that Red loves, and goes for a quick belly rub as Red flops on his back.

Dan eventually settles on a white t-shirt and some vaguely athletic-looking shorts that probably weren't intended for this at all. He throws on a jacket and heads out to walk the two blocks to the closest gym, feeling utterly ridiculous and vaguely anxious.

It's still disconcerting to be wearing shorts in January. The lack of seasons is one of the worst parts for Dan - it's yet another reminder he's practically a world away from home.

Dan can't hold back the cringe on his face and the growing swirl of anxiety in his gut as he pulls open the door of the gym. It smells like poorly-ventilated sweat, and is filled with people much more muscular than him.

"Here for our new year's resolution special?" A voice appears behind him suddenly, and Dan honest-to-god _shrieks_ as he whirls around.

A gorgeous man with a poorly disguised grin now stands in front of him. Messy brown curls cover his head, and some drool-worthy biceps and forearms poke out of a short-sleeve shirt.

"I um, I don't know why you would assume that," Dan huffs as he composes himself.

The man raises his eyebrows as his eyes bore into Dan's body. Dan squirms under his gaze and the slightly uncomfortable silence.

"Okay, fine. I'm here for a new year's resolution," Dan grumbles.

The man's lips perk up into a teasing smile again.

"C'mon, I'll get you set up," the man leads him to the front desk with a light brush of his hand on Dan's upper back. "I'm Noah, by the way."

"Daniel," Dan squeaks out, startled by the touch on his back. "You can call me Dan, if you like."

"Okay, Daniel." Noah smirks at him from behind the counter. "Can I get your phone number?"

"Oh, um," Dan blurts out, flustered. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"It's um, it's for your registration," Noah clears his throat, his face flushing vaguely pink, the first crack in his confident exterior. "It'll text you a link to fill out your info."

Dan freezes, seriously considering fleeing out the front door and finding a different gym. But Noah stands sheepishly at the computer, a smile tucked away in his lips. Dan clears his throat and rattles off his phone number, and he's pretty sure his face is on fire.

"Toronto?" Noah asks as he types.

"Y-yeah, I'm from Toronto," Dan sputters.

"Me too," Noah smiles more broadly at him. "What brings you to LA?"

"Work," Dan mutters, distracted as his phone buzzes with the link.

"You work in the area, then?" Noah asks casually as his eyes are glued to the screen, typing.

"I'm...between jobs," Dan mumbles, embarrassed. Why did he bring this up? Ugh.

"You're here for work but you're between jobs?" Noah raises his eyebrows questioningly.

"Yeah I, um, did a couple shitty movies but I have pretty bad audition anxiety," Dan mutters as he enters his address.

"Probably not a good personality trait for an actor," Noah chuckles and smirks at him.

"You know, I don't know if this is for me," Dan huffs, angrily zipping his phone into his pocket and turning on his heel toward the door. How had he let this guy get under his skin so quickly?

"Daniel," Noah calls out, crowding between him and the door.

"It's Dan."

"Dan," Noah says softly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. And you never asked me why I left Toronto."

Dan looks over at him, raising his eyebrows in silent question.

"I'm a songwriter. And a singer. None of the Canadian labels were interested in me. So I packed up, drove here, and I took this job to pay the rent while I try to make some connections." Noah's face is apologetic, to his credit.

"Oh," Dan manages. "That's - I'm sorry to hear that."

"Our new year special is three personal training sessions for new members, but I'll make it five for your trouble."

"You mean five because you're a dick?" Dan smirks at him.

"However you wanna label it. Just gonna need your phone number," Noah holds out his own phone this time, with a hopeful smile on his blushing face.

Dan can feel himself blushing too as he creates a contact for himself. Noah's fingers linger on his a little longer than necessary as Dan hands the phone back with a shy smile.

"Can I get your sessions scheduled?" Noah leads him back to the desk, still smiling at him sheepishly.

"Are you the personal trainer?"

"Guess you'll have to come back to find out," Noah grins and attempts to wiggle his eyebrows at Dan.

Dan schedules his first training session for two days from now, then heads over to a stationary bike to (ugh) work out. Or whatever.

Three minutes into a very tastefully curated playlist of Mariah Carey music videos, Dan's thighs are _burning_. He gulps down some water then begrudgingly forges onward, determined to get to at least ten minutes.

A text from an unknown number pops up on the screen, and Dan adjusts his glasses to squint at the preview.

416-555-3748  
  
**416-555-3748:** If you raise the seat it won't be so hard on the knees.  
  


Dan whips his head around to find Noah smugly leaning against the desk, facing him with his arms crossed. Dan shoots him a death glare, and Noah brings a hand up to cover his mouth, trying to cover his smile as Dan fumbles with the bike seat.

As much as Dan hates to admit it, Noah was definitely right. He starts pedaling again, and picks up his phone.

416-555-3748  
  
**416-555-3748:** If you raise the seat it won't be so hard on the knees.  
  
**Dan:** Concerned for the health of my knees?  
  
**416-555-3748:** I'm a forward thinking kind of guy.  
  


Dan nearly chokes on his water, but when he turns around, Noah is helping a patron at the desk. He manages to make it through three more music videos before he's embarrassingly sweaty and exhausted. He's a dripping, disheveled mess by the end of it, and tries to slip out the door when Noah isn't at the desk.

"Hey," Noah's voice appears behind him again, and Dan gasps as he turns around.

"Are you always this jumpy?" Noah grins smugly, and Dan shrugs. “Just wanted to say goodnight, Daniel.”

"Goodnight, Noah," Dan says softly, trying to tuck his smile to one side. But he fails, giving Noah a full smile as he heads out the door.

\--------

The next morning, Dan's pretty sure being hit by a car would be less painful than exercising. He rolls over to find it's already 10:30, and his legs aren't in any shape to support his entire body. But Redmond definitely needs to go out, so Dan reluctantly forces himself up and hobbles to the front door.

Red tugs him forward, trotting faster than Dan's poor legs can go. Dan struggles around the block, praying he doesn't run into anyone he knows. This is definitely not a good look for him.

Dan scrolls mindlessly through his phone, clearing his notifications one by one.

Stacey  
  
**Stacey:** Give up on that resolution yet?  
  
**Dan:** How dare you  
  
**Dan:** I will be attending personal training sessions for the betterment of my health  
  
**Stacey:** What's his name  
  
**Dan:** I don't know what you're talking about  
  
**Stacey:** WHATS HIS NAME  
  
**Dan: [middle finger]** 🖕  
  
**Dan:** Noah  
  
**Dan:** He asked for my number I'm not crazy  
  
**Stacey:** OoOoOoOh gonna need details and a wedding invite!  
  
**Dan: [middle finger]** 🖕  
  
**Stacey:** You fall fast and hard, levy  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the love of god, do not take any of this as fitness advice

“Just ten more seconds, Dan,” Noah calls out.

Dan is _flailing_ , trying to swing these goddamn ropes up and down while Noah watches him like a smug little shit.

“Aaaaaand...time!”

Dan collapses with a dramatic groan, rolling over onto his back. He's too tired to care about whatever's been on this floor before him.

“How much longerrrr?” He whines like a petulant child.

“It's been ten minutes, Dan,” Noah chuckles. “Ready to give up, are we?”

“No,” Dan grumbles. How on earth are these _ropes_ going to help with his love handles?! Noah had looked so fucking good demonstrating these that Dan couldn't possibly say no. Little did he realize these were thinly veiled _torture devices_ –

“Sorry, your _love handles_?” Noah laughs. Apparently exercise had disintegrated what little mental filter Dan has left.

“Yes! I need to get rid of my love handles!” Dan exclaims, out of breath, still laying on his back.

“If I look good showing you the free weights will you use those too?” Noah smirks at him.

Apparently Dan said that part out loud also.

“I will take it into consideration,” Dan mumbles, trying not to make eye contact as he pushes himself up off the floor.

“We'll start with, hmm,” Noah pauses, gazing up and down Dan's body. “Fifty pounds per hand?”

Dan stands awkwardly as Noah, um, _evaluates_ him, and nods in agreement. Noah picks up some...alarmingly large dumbbells from a rack on the wall.

“So we're gonna start with a basic deadlift,” Noah explains. “Watch how I keep a slight bend in the knees then I just fold at the waist here. Back stays straight.”

And oh boy, did Dan watch. Noah's thighs and ass flexed as he bent down, filling out his thin shorts that left little to Dan's imagination. Dan's imagination still worked overtime, though.

“Dan? Are you listening to me?”

“Um, bend the knees?” Dan snaps out of his daze.

“Just slightly,” Noah grins as he sets the weights down at Dan's feet. “Let's try one without these so you can get a hang of the form.”

Dan feels oddly exposed as he starts to bend over, Noah's eyes watching every motion. His heart pumps faster as Noah moves in right beside him.

“You're a little hunched. Just–”

Dan tries not to whimper as he feels a light touch on his lower back and another on his chest.

“Just straighten this out. You're folding, not bending.”

“Okay,” Dan squeaks breathlessly.

“There you go. That's perfect,” Noah says softly, and motions to the weights with a smile. “Give those a try.”

“Ohmygod,” Dan wheezes. “You made this look so easy.”

\--------

After an additional twenty minutes of thinly veiled torture, Dan meets Noah up at the desk to schedule his next session, which is a predicament Dan hadn't exactly expected to ever find himself in. Honestly, if it wasn't Noah, he definitely would've come up with a pathetic excuse to skip this session, then never returned to the gym in fear of running into the trainer in the future.

But it's Noah.

“Based on your, uh, performance, I'd recommend three or four rest days,” Noah begins as he scrolls through a calendar.

“Hmph,” Dan huffs, but sees Noah smile to himself.

“My last slot on Thursday is open. Then I could, um, take you to dinner. If you want,” Noah looks over at him with a hopeful smile so cute Dan couldn't possibly say no. (Not that he would ever).

“I want,” Dan sputters. And – wow. Not what he wanted to say. Much breathier than he wanted to say. “That sounds lovely.”

Noah grins at him. “Alright then, it's a date.”

Stacey  
  
**Dan:** We're going on a date on thursday  
  
**Stacey:** Thank god  
  
**Stacey:** I don't know if I can handle your pining right now  
  
**Dan:** Excuse you  
  
**Dan:** Pining?!?  
  
**Stacey:** Yes, pining. Tell Noah I said thank you for getting to the point  
  
**Dan: [Middle Finger]** 🖕  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Dan is practically buzzing during his second session with Noah, and, well, it's not just the exercise getting his heart pounding. The flirty touches and shy smiles are almost unbearable and they're giving Dan some mega stomach butterflies.

Noah had the _nerve_ today to wear a sleeveless shirt and a pair of shorts that, well, Dan supposes it's difficult to find shorts that _aren't_ tight around those thighs. All in all, Noah looks unfairly good. Dan may have looked up the brand of Noah's shorts and ordered some for himself. Because of his lack of athletic wear, obviously. That's the only reason.

He manages to make it through the session without making too much of a fool of himself or doing anything regrettable.

“Can you meet me in an hour?” Dan tries to play it cool as Noah walks him to the door. “I'm in the apartments two blocks east of here.”

“As you wish,” Noah uses a ridiculous voice and gives him a mocking bow.

Dan feigns disgust and throws his head back, but can't stop the smile forcing its way onto his lips.

After a much-needed shower, Dan's oscillating between multiple outfits and it's coming dangerously close to the one hour he'd given himself before meeting Noah. He's wrangled his hair into its usual form, but stares helplessly at his collection of sweaters.

Eventually, he settles on a cream cable-knit sweater and some distressed black jeans. Redmond scurries around his feet, nails clicking on the tile of his bathroom.

“I know buddy, I'm excited too,” Dan smiles as he pats Red's little head.

Dan leaves dinner for Red before he heads out the door, trying not to work himself up into an anxiety spiral as he exits the building. Noah, obviously early, waits for him on the sidewalk. As Dan walks up, Noah looks up from his phone, and his jaw hangs slightly ajar.

“Is...is something wrong?” Dan asks nervously, checking for wardrobe malfunctions.

“No! Not at all,” Noah breathes. “You look...incredible.”

“Oh,” Dan smiles shyly, realizing Noah has only ever seen him at his absolute worst. “You look lovely yourself.”

Noah does look lovely. He changed into a forest green henley and dark jeans, and both fit _very_ nicely over his shoulders and thighs. He also put some product in his hair, with a few ringlets drooping adorably over his forehead.

Dan suddenly realizes he's inserted himself quite far into Noah's personal space, their toes almost touching. He's frozen for a second, looking into Noah's warm, brown eyes, crinkled up at the edges with a smile.

“Can I kiss you?” Noah asks softly, brushing his thumb over Dan's palm as their hands meet.

Dan nods, and feels Noah take a tiny step forward as their lips meet. After feeling the initial rush, Dan sighs contentedly into Noah's mouth as Noah's solid hands pull him close, warm tongue gently swiping at his lips. It feels almost peaceful, Noah's hands around him and body pressed up against him.

Noah pulls away gently with a look of pure contentment, and Dan's glad at least one of them has the composure to do so before he gets too carried away on a very public sidewalk.

Dan's still a bit frozen, and Noah looks up, nervously biting his lip.

“Didn't feel like waiting till after,” Noah smiles at him shyly.

“Well,” Dan finds his words again. “If this sweater gets me that kiss, I can't wait to see what you think of my other outfits.”

“Oh?” Noah raises an eyebrow and smirks. “Does that mean you'll go on more dates with me?”

“I have yet to see the dinner promised for this one, so that hasn't been decided yet,” Dan teases.

“No fair, you distracted me,” Noah giggles. “There's a great sushi place a few blocks from the gym. C'mon.”

\--------

Noah manages to get Dan talking about his pilot, which typically comes with some reluctance and deflecting on Dan's part. All the major American networks had already turned him down because the name is non-negotiable. But talking to Noah is almost like talking to a therapist – calm, judgment-free, and supportive.

“I hate to pull the dad card, but I'm kinda running out of options,” Dan mentions defeatedly.

“Dad card?” Noah asks through a mouthful of avocado roll.

“He's like, a real actor,” Dan shrugs.

“Oh. _Oh!_ ” Noah waves his hands in the air and grins. “You're–”

“Yeah,” Dan smiles a tiny bit. “And no, _American Pie_ is not based on my life.”

Noah laughs so hard he spits out a little bit of water, and it's so contagious that Dan finds himself with a wide smile on his face. There's not even a whiff of that judgment Dan constantly lives in fear of. Noah (obnoxiously quickly) knows how to push his buttons, but never where it hurts. It's so...easy. It's natural. It makes Dan _happy_.

Dan does his best to deflect and get Noah talking about his music, which he's happy to do. Noah's been playing piano for as long as he can remember, and picked up guitar when he was a bit older. Noah's eyes sparkle and he's practically glowing as he tells Dan about the album he wants to record, the friends he plays with, and the open mic nights he makes the rounds at.

He can't help but feel a small pang of jealousy seeing Noah light up, determined to turn his passion for music into a career. Dan has never really found his _thing_ yet. MTV was a good experience, but it wasn't his thing. His acting roles so far...definitely not his thing. This pilot, though – this could definitely be it. If any networks bite.

\--------

Noah's still looking at him with that smile as they exit the restaurant.

“So I'm working the early shift tomorrow, but I had a great night and I'd love to see you again, Daniel,” Noah is caressing Dan's hand in his, and it's almost unbearably endearing.

“Well, I think I'm due for some cardio on Saturday, right?” Dan teases.

“In my professional opinion, yes. In my personal opinion, also yes,” Noah grins.

“Maybe we can make dinner? And watch a movie?” Dan offers.

“That sounds perfect, Daniel,” Noah smiles at him. “Saturday after work?”

“Perfect.”

Dan leans in to kiss Noah, cupping his cheek in one hand and wrapping the other around him. Noah's stubble prickles his lips and his palm, his solid frame pressing up against Dan's.

Pulling away is definitely a struggle, but Noah's smiling when he does.

“Goodnight, Daniel.”

“Goodnight, Noah.”

Dan smiles the entire walk home.

Stacey  
  
**Dan:** Theoretically if I invited someone over for dinner what should I cook for them  
  
**Stacey:** Is it noah???  
  
**Dan:** Theoretically  
  
**Stacey:** Need details or no advice  
  
**Dan:** Fine yes it's noah  
  
**Stacey:** Appetizer, entree, dessert  
  
**Dan:** Yes I know how meals work  
  
**Stacey: [middle finger]** 🖕  
  
**Dan:** Okay i'm sorry please tell me what to do  
  
**Dan:** Why did I offer to do this I don't cook  
  
**Stacey:** Cause you want him in your bed?  
  
**Stacey:** Start with salad that's easy  
  
**Stacey:** Then like, pasta or something? Even you can't fuck that up  
  
**Dan:** Rude  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan wore the sweater from the Vogue interview because it's seriously the most beautiful thing and I want to hug it


	4. Chapter 4

Noah is due to arrive any minute now as Dan paces around the apartment. He took his time showering and getting ready beforehand, opting for his favorite Dior blouse and Prada pants. On his second try he'd managed to make some decent-looking chocolate mousse, which is setting in the fridge. There's lemon chicken fettuccine ready to be assembled, and salad ingredients at the ready.

A loud rattling startles Dan out of his pacing, and he frantically searches around before realizing his phone had buzzed while resting against a fork on the granite countertop. Dan has to force himself to open the text, expecting the typical “I enjoyed your company but [insert reason we aren't compatible].” But his anxious teeth-clenching quickly turns into a smile.

Noah  
  
**Noah:** Can I bring a movie tonight?  
  
**Dan:** Bring a movie? Like a DVD? How old are you  
  
**Noah:** Um I watch this DVD religiously  
  
**Noah:** It's a lifetime movie about an incredibly sexy cyber stalker  
  
**Dan:** STOP  
  
**Dan:** You did not look me up   
  
**Noah:** You said you've been in movies  
  
**Noah:** I had to know  
  
**Dan:** Please tell me you didn't actually spend money on that disaster   
  
**Noah:** I considered it until I saw the rotten tomatoes score   
  
**Noah:** Then I also remembered I wanted to take you on more dates and this wouldn't be a good look for me  
  


Dan smiles to himself, and before he can think of a response, a knock comes at his door. His smile grows as he opens it to reveal Noah in a gorgeous tan suede jacket, holding a wildflower bouquet. Redmond scurries over with a low _ruff_ as he sniffs at Noah's feet, his paws pattering excitedly.

“Hey,” Noah beams at him as he steps through the doorway and sets his shoes to the side.

“Hi,” Dan suddenly feels quite parched. “You bought these for me?”

“No, they're actually for my other client that I'm dating. Can you keep these fresh for me? I'm headed there next,” Noah deadpans.

Instead of feeling flustered, Dan feels a growing warmth as he tries not to smile too obviously.

“Mmkay, these will not be leaving with you, thanks,” Dan snatches the bouquet and sets it up on the table.

“You look gorgeous today,” Noah kisses him lightly as he runs the other hand along Dan's shirt.

“O—oh” Dan almost chokes on air.

“You do,” Noah murmurs, gazing at him intensely.

“You're looking at me funny again,” Dan pouts.

“You told me you 'couldn't wait to see what I think of your other outfits,'” Noah says in a mocking impression of Dan's voice. “And this one is gorgeous.”

“Mm well thank you, but I really do need to eat before I do something I regret,” Dan teases.

“I doubt _I_ would regret it,” Noah says nonchalantly as he leans against the kitchen island with a smirk.

Dan rushes to the fridge to hide his blushing cheeks and smile, pulling out the salad ingredients and tossing them in Noah's general direction. Noah manages to assemble a salad before flopping on the floor with Red and giving him all the belly rubs, which Red happily accepts. Dan plates the pasta and chicken, then pours them each a glass of wine. Noah eventually separates from Redmond to join Dan at the table.

“This is really good, Daniel,” Noah says after finishing a mouthful of the chicken.

“I'd be flattered if you didn't sound so surprised.”

“You continue to surprise me, don't worry.”

“Oh? Why don't you surprise me with something, then,” Dan teases, though he's a little surprised himself at his brazenness.

“I play the accordion.”

“Not surprising. Try again.”

“Fair. I...skinny dipped in February on a dare. In Ontario.”

“Mildly surprising.”

“I had to go to the hospital in nothing but a towel,” Noah suggestively wiggles his eyebrows. “I was trying to impress this guy who definitely wasn't into me, and...yeah.”

“Seems like your taste in men has improved.”

That's definitely the wine talking.

“Yeah,” Noah smiles softly. “It really has.”

\--------

“Any movie requests?” Noah calls out from the couch as Dan carries over the desserts.

“Anything that doesn't contain me or my relatives.”

Dan wasn't entirely joking but Noah lets out an utterly charmed, bright laugh. But the pounding of his heart might be audible as Dan takes a seat next to Noah, both of their legs splayed across the ottoman they'd pushed up against the couch.

Dan almost chokes upon hearing the satisfied noise Noah makes as he eats a spoonful of the chocolate, quickly devouring the dessert before the movie even gets going.

“This okay?” Noah murmurs as he slides an arm around Dan's waist.

“Mmhmm,” Dan rests his head against Noah's, curling up into his side.

They make it through about fifteen minutes of _Definitely, Maybe_ before Noah's hands begin to wander. Dan can't stop a whimper when Noah's hand brushes his inner thigh. He's drawn to Noah's neck like a magnet, sucking a mark as Noah's hands roam his body.

All the points of contact between them feel electric as Noah's hand scrabbles up the back of Dan's shirt, fingertips pressing white hot against his skin. Noah tilts Dan's head up to shove his tongue into Dan's mouth, breathing a delicious sigh and drags his nails across Dan's scalp.

Dan lets out a stuttering moan and Noah leans them over, positioning himself underneath. Noah's breath is hot and ragged against Dan's lips, their kiss a frantic combination of tongues and teeth. A low growl escapes Noah's throat as Dan takes his bottom lip between his teeth, and Dan feels Noah's fingers digging into his lower back, making their way up his shirt.

As Dan lets more of his weight sink onto Noah, he can feel Noah's matching erection against his thigh. Noah must be able to feel Dan's too, because both of Noah's hands make their way to Dan's ass, urging him forward. Dan moans at the new friction, nipping at Noah's earlobe with his teeth.

“Can I touch you?” Noah asks breathlessly, pupils blown wide as those gorgeous eyes stare up at him.

“Yeah. Yes,” Dan nods, boosting himself back upright. “I have lube in the bedroom.”

“Mm, sounds like you should take me to bed,” Noah purrs in his ear.

Dan yanks Noah up off the couch and gives him a shove toward the bedroom. Noah looks back at him with a devious grin and licks his lips. They stumble down the hallway in a flurry of discarded clothing. Dan manages to fish his lube out of the nightstand, then pins Noah against the wall of his bedroom, both shirtless with Noah's jeans undone.

“How do you want me?” Dan whispers, feeling the press of Noah's bare chest against his.

“Naked,” Noah answers with a grin.

“Done,” Dan shoves his pants and boxers down over his hips, pressing the lube into Noah's hands. “Any other requests?”

“Just you,” Noah steps out of his own jeans to take Dan in his arms.

Dan moans as Noah's broad, strong hand wraps around his cock, slicking him up as he begins to stroke. He pulls Noah in, flush up against his chest as Noah dissolves him into a whimpering mess. Noah pleasures him with firm, insistent strokes, whispering reassurances until Dan's helplessly fucking into Noah's hand.

“Gonna come for you,” Dan manages to squeak out.

Noah moans as he drops to his knees, frantically chasing his own orgasm as Dan cries out with pleasure, tugging a fistful of Noah's curls. Dan watches, slack-jawed, as Noah leans his head back, painting his chest with Dan's come at the same time as he spills over his own fist with a grunt.

As Dan starts to come down, Noah slumps backward with a satisfied smile on his face. Dan kneels in front of Noah, trading soft, languid kisses as their breathing slows and heartbeats calm. Noah opens his eyes to gaze softly at Dan.

“Let's get you cleaned up,” Dan gives Noah another kiss. “Wait here.”

Dan warms up a washcloth, returning to Noah, who's leaning up against the wall, flushed pink with a satisfied smile. Noah's chest is strong and firm, just like the rest of him as Dan smooths the washcloth over.

“So that was hot,” Dan blurts out.

Noah giggles, flushing an even deeper shade of pink. “I greatly enjoyed that too, if you couldn't tell.”

“Were you, um, thinking of staying?” Dan asks nervously as he helps Noah to his feet.

Dan's stomach twists as Noah freezes and his expression turns...a bit less happy.

“I had a great time, Daniel, but–”

“Oh god,” Dan buries his face in his hands. Noah clearly doesn't want to see him again and he just–

“No no no!” Noah reaches for Dan's wrists, gently pulling his hands away from his face. “Let me start over. Daniel, I had a lovely night and I would love to see you again. I'm just not prepared today because I didn't want to assume and I'm working the early shift tomorrow.”

“Oh, o–kay,” Dan tries not to sound as utterly relieved as he actually feels.

“I'll plan on it next time. Or whenever you–”

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Dan's Outfit](https://www.instagram.com/p/CHgBLy3HHJ4/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)   
>  [Noah's Outfit](https://www.instagram.com/p/CHtCXQ-HzaP/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that my Noah character drives a VW golf hatchback, in case anyone was wondering.

“I just fail to see why this is named _Art in the Park_ ,” Dan complains, leaning up against the front desk of the gym which Noah stands behind. “If it's only live music, name it something more relevant.”

“You should fill out a comment card,” Noah smirks at him.

“I just might,” Dan huffs.

“But to be clear, that's a yes? And you and Redmond are welcome to stay with me,” Noah offers with a smile.

“That's a yes,” Dan gives Noah a quick kiss, then heads home, filled with warmth that has nothing to do with his workout.

\---------

If it was 60 degrees back home, Dan knows people would be opening up their swimming pools and walking around in shorts and t-shirts. But when it's 60 degrees in LA, Dan isn't out of place at all in a sweater and leather jacket. It was a little shocking at first, but when he realized people here were literally afraid of any type of weather that wasn't sun, it made a little more sense. But somehow, they aren't afraid of wildfires. He's not sure if this place will ever fully make sense to him.

Dan walks up to the Volkswagen hatchback parked outside his building as Noah gives a cheesy wave from the driver's seat. He's finding this whole situation incredibly endearing as he tosses his bag and Red's travel bag into the back. Redmond leaps into the passenger seat, excitedly bouncing up and down as he licks Noah's face.

“Are you ever going to stop greeting me with that awestruck face? It's not good for my ego.” Dan teases as he gets Red settled on his lap.

“Nope,” Noah answers breathlessly. “You look really beautiful, Daniel.”

“Oh, um,” Dan says softly, trying to look away. Noah's gentle but insistent hand cups Dan's cheek, turning until they face each other again.

Noah's eyes chase Dan's as he moves in for a kiss, thumb gently stroking over Dan's cheek. Dan sighs into the warm press of Noah's lips, until Noah pulls away with a blissful smile.

“I can't believe I get to take you home,” Noah mumbles into Dan's lips, their foreheads still pressed together.

“You have to stop complimenting me before I do something regrettable in front of my son,” Dan warns him.

“Okay, Daniel,” Noah smirks, and squeezes Dan's thigh.

\--------

Dan is endlessly endeared by the fact that Noah owns a picnic basket and blanket, which sit on the gentle slope of a grassy amphitheater as they munch on a delightful charcuterie board (well, a charcuterie takeout box). Noah hands Dan a single-serving plastic wine bottle with a grin.

“You're ridiculous,” Dan mutters, but still takes the wine.

“Noah Reid!” A voice calls out from behind them.

Noah turns to the side as a tall, lanky man takes a seat next to them. Redmond looks up from where he's flopped on the blanket, but deems the intrusion not interesting enough to stand.

“Matt! What's up?” Noah grins and offers a handshake. “I didn't know you would be here.”

“My brother's filling in on bass today,” Matt motions toward the stage then turns toward them. “This must be Dan! No wonder Noah's been so smiley lately.”

Dan's heart flutters and a smile creeps across his face at the thought of Noah mentioning him to his friends.

“Yeah, um, Dan, this is my buddy Matt. He recorded the drums for my demo,” Noah is definitely blushing.

“Dan, lovely to meet you. Noah practically begged me for my Prime login to watch you in _Degrassi_ ,” Matt elbows Noah playfully and shakes Dan's hand. “And he asked my wife what kind of flowers to buy you.”

Dan cackles with laughter and Noah buries his face in his hands.

“But I'll leave you gentlemen to your date,” Matt claps Noah on the back as he stands back up. “Let's all grab a drink sometime and I'll tell you more embarrassing stories.”

“I'll buy you one drink for each story!” Dan calls out as Matt heads back to his own seat, but not before giving Dan a wink and a thumbs up.

Dan leans over to kiss Noah's flushed cheek. “Once you meet Stacey we'll be even. She has enough dirt on me to start a fucking _farm_.”

“Oh?” Noah playfully raises an eyebrow. “Is it worse than your hair in _Degrassi_?”

Dan elbows Noah in the side, but leans his head against Noah's shoulder as the band begins their set.


	6. Chapter 6

Noah's apartment is a surprisingly tastefully decorated studio, filled with greenery and natural wood tones. A digital piano sits against the far wall. Dan unclips Red's leash, and he scurries around excitedly, sniffing all the new smells. Dan sets up his travel bed and water dish in a cozy spot between a couple potted plants.

“So is tonight the night I finally get to hear this fabled voice of yours, Noah?” Dan grins, splaying his long legs over Noah's couch.

“If you play your cards correctly, maybe,” Noah smirks back at him.

Dan tugs Noah's wrist so he falls on top of Dan with a startled yelp.

“Mm, how about the _Makeout On Noah's Couch_ card?” Dan murmurs, then gently sucks on the spot where Noah's neck meets his shoulder.

“Deal,” Noah draws Dan's chin up so their lips meet.

Dan melts under Noah's solidness, his kisses hot and insistent as his hands roam Dan's body. Noah groans into Dan's mouth as Dan shoves his hands into Noah's back pockets. Wrapping a leg on top of Noah, Dan urges him back and forth until Noah's breathless and whimpering.

Dan can't stand another second inside these jeans. As he's fumbling with the button, Noah pulls away and rests a hand on Dan's.

“Can I?” Noah whispers.

“Please,” Dan nods.

Noah guides Dan up on his feet, and places the gentlest of kisses before undoing Dan's jeans. He tugs them down and steadies Dan as he steps out of them, and drapes them over the back of the couch. Dan lets out a whimper as Noah kisses up Dan's thighs, running his palms over Dan's ass and up the back of his shirt. Noah kisses a trail up Dan's stomach as he lifts Dan's sweater over his head.

Dan whines as he tugs at Noah's shirt. Noah strips off the shirt and tugs his jeans down, tossing them carelessly to the side, surging forward to capture Dan's lips in a filthy kiss.

Noah gasps as Dan spins him around and shoves him back on the couch with a grin. Dan straddles on his knees, and his boxers aren't doing much to disguise his interest in this whole situation. Noah groans as Dan gently grinds his cock against his chest. The dull press of Noah's fingers gripping his ass and the nip of Noah's teeth on his neck spark Dan's heightened senses.

Dan sucks in a sharp inhale, and on the exhale, whispers, “Wanna feel you inside me.”

Noah keens underneath him, hands scrabbling at Dan's waistband, but can't get it down his angled legs. In a brief moment of clarity, Dan stands back up and pulls Noah off the couch.

“Can you get me lube?” Dan asks breathlessly.

“Over here,” Noah heads toward his bed and digs through the drawer of his nightstand.

Dan finally shucks his boxers, laying them on top of his jeans. Fully nude and fully hard, he joins Noah at his bed.

“You're making that face again,” Dan chews his lip nervously as Noah gazes at him. “Ogles” might be more accurate.

“Can't help it. Don't care,” Noah mumbles as he plants kisses all over Dan's body, hands roaming over his back and thighs. “Tell me how to make it good for you.”

“Just need to see you,” Dan says as he eases himself back onto the bed, pulling Noah down on top of him.

The first of Noah's fingers to breach him is a god damn _revelation_. Dan has no control over the sounds leaving his mouth as Noah's thick finger gently circles inside him, and in a moment of heightened clarity, realizes he's never been so thankful for calluses. Noah knows just how to curl his fingertip, or push to hit just the right spot for a strangled moan to leave Dan's throat.

“Still good?” Noah asks tenderly, leaving the bruise he'd been sucking into Dan's collarbone.

“So good,” Dan nods enthusiastically. “One more.”

Dan arches his back and grabs fistfuls of the sheets as two of Noah's fingers return with a gentle scissoring motion. Noah fucks in and out, turning the attention of his mouth to Dan's nipples, and Dan gasps at the extra stimulation. He can feel Noah hot and hard against his thigh, gently grinding alongside the motion of his fingers.

“Please fuck me already,” Dan moans.

“Greedy,” Noah mutters with a smirk.

The loss of Noah's fingers sends a reedy whine out of Dan's mouth, and god, he's never been so desperate to be filled in his entire life.

“Hey, I got you,” Noah appears back in his field of vision, smoothing Dan's hair to the side with one hand and stroking himself with the other. Once he spreads the lube over the condom, Noah positions himself between Dan's legs. “Ready?”

“Yesssss,” Dan moans as Noah pushes in.

“God, you're so beautiful,” Noah whispers as he stills, fully sheathed.

Dan's glad Noah gives him a moment to appreciate the stretch and the fullness. But it's just a moment of bliss before Noah's eyes flutter as he proceeds to give Dan the best fucking of his life. Dan's eyes almost roll back into his head with a groan as Noah hoists Dan's right leg over his shoulder, fucking into him again and again.

Noah's eyes never leave Dan's, cataloging his reactions to every shift, each angle.

“You feel – so good, Daniel,” Noah blurts out breathlessly. “Gonna – so close.”

“Mmm Noah, come for me,” Dan moans.

“Touch yourself?” Noah begs, his exhales becoming high-pitched whines as he gets closer.

Dan's so close, even untouched, that the stroke of his hand almost sends him tumbling over the edge. He holds on for a few more strokes before he cries out and tenses up, clenching hard around Noah. Come drips from Dan's fist when Noah lets out a strangled cry, blunt fingernails digging stinging marks into Dan's back.

Noah thrusts twice more before pulling out and collapsing to the side with a groan. The sudden emptiness and rush of cold air sends tears spilling out Dan's eyes, for reasons he can't place. Everything right now is just _so much_ , overwhelming all his senses.

“Dan?” Noah's voice sounds like a faint echo. “Daniel?”

The grounding touch of Noah's hand cupping his cheek brings Dan back to the present.

“Hi,” Dan whispers.

“Hey,” Noah presses up against him, threading a leg between Dan's. “Can you tell me what's wrong?”

“Nothing's wrong,” Dan croaks out unconvincingly. “Really. Everything is so _right_ and it just like, hit me all at once, and I don't know – it's just never been this good before.”

Noah strokes a hand through Dan's hair, smiling at him with a sparkle in his whiskey-brown eyes.

“You're making that face again,” Dan pouts.

“Can't help it,” Noah murmurs, pressing a smile into Dan's cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Noah's song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBtkFUjcs2A)

Dan was a _little_ distracted earlier when he'd been in Noah's bed, but now that he's curled up next to Noah in his pajamas, he can truly appreciate the down comforter and pillowy soft mattress he sinks into. Redmond decided he'd rather sleep on Dan's feet, and he snores softly with his front paws laid across and his head resting on Dan's right leg.

“I believe you promised me a song, Noah,” Dan teases. “Technically you agreed to it after making out on the couch, so I think I deserve at least two.”

“Mm, can't argue that one,” Noah kisses Dan on the cheek and retrieves his guitar from its stand in the corner. “One plus a rain check.”

He strums a couple chords then leans back against the side of the couch, facing Dan on the bed. Dan watches Noah's fingers deftly plucking the intro.

_When the world gets too heavy_

_Put it on my back, I'll be your levy._

Noah gives Dan an obnoxious wink, but Dan can't even feign annoyance. Noah's voice is simple but so sweet in a folksy kind of way. He hits the higher notes effortlessly, and goes a little gravelly on the low notes.

_You are taking me apart_

_Like bad glue on a get-well card._

Dan's pretty sure his face is all mushy-heart-eyes, and he may have stopped breathing? He watches Noah's fingers moving over the strings, his mouth forming the words, his expression changing along with the lyrics.

_It was always you falling for me,_

_Now there's always time calling for me._

_I'm the light blinking at the end of the road,_

_Blink back to let me know._

Somewhere along the line, Dan definitely tears up again. Noah climbs back into bed next to Dan and swipes away a couple escaped tears on his cheeks.

“Hey,” Noah soothes him, stroking through Dan's hair. Dan tries to focus on the sensations of Noah's fingers on his scalp, smoothing his hair down.

“Hi,” Dan whispers, sniffling. “Sorry. I'm a disaster.”

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Noah murmurs against his cheek.

“I don't think anyone has ever cared about me this much,” Dan cringes as soon as the words leave his mouth. If Noah never calls him back again after this he can't say he'd be surprised. He tries to boost himself up out of the bed, startling Redmond, who rolls over with a disgruntled whine.

“Well, I've never cared about someone this much,” Noah gently presses him back down. “You're not gonna scare me away, Dan.”

“You say that now,” Dan chokes out a laugh.

“And I'll say it any time you need to hear it,” Noah murmurs, curling up against him.

\--------

Dan's fairly certain Noah is trying to kill him. Maybe he's gotten so desperate that he's now attracting murderers. He's perched with one knee on a big foam block, doing a squat with the other leg, and balancing a dumbbell in each hand.

“And...stop!” Noah calls out.

Dan sets the dumbbells down and flops on his back with a dramatic groan, all exhausted and sore and sweaty.

Noah stands above him with a smirk. “Doing alright?”

“I'm dying,” Dan pouts.

“You know, you don't _have_ to do this,” Noah chuckles. “I still want to spend time with you.”

“Ohthankgod,” Dan exhales, splayed out on his back. “I can do the bike. Just none of the ropes and dumbbells and--”

“Thinly veiled torture devices, I know,” Noah grins at him.

“I don't hate exercising. I kinda like doing it for myself,” Dan props himself up and sits cross-legged.

“Well, if you couldn't tell,” Noah flops down next to him. “I like your body the way it is.”

Dan buries his face in Noah's shoulder to hide his flushed cheeks.

“You don't have to come to the gym just cause your devilishly handsome boyfriend works there,” Noah trails his fingers through Dan's mussed up hair.

“Did you just label yourself as my devilishly handsome boyfriend?” Dan tries to hide his smile.

“I believe I did, yes. Will you be _my_ devilishly handsome boyfriend?” Noah bobs his eyebrows.

“I believe I will, yes,” Dan cups Noah's head in his hands and brings them together in a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

They'd come to a mutual agreement to invite both Stacey and Matt for drinks, so embarrassing stories could be balanced out by the other's best friend.

At Matt's bachelor party, Noah had puked behind a row of hedges then stumbled and landed face-first in the bushes. He then refused to move as he was convinced he had made it to his bed.

Then Stacey countered with the story of Halloween two years ago, where Dan traded costumes with Stacey's friend and she found him the next morning asleep in her bathroom in a pink cheerleader crop top and miniskirt.

The polar bear shots were less about having fun and more about making sure Dan and Noah forget everything that's been shared tonight.

“You're _drunk_ ,” Noah giggles as they stumble out of the Uber at Dan's apartment.

“You're _hot_. Hot, hot sex,” Dan slurs, emphasizing each word with a smack to Noah's ass.

“Hafta get inside!” Noah swats Dan's hand away, but not before Dan undoes the button of his jeans.

They manage to get inside Dan's apartment before Dan tugs Noah's jeans down. Noah stumbles over to the couch, giggling, pulling Dan down on top of his lap.

“Pretty legs. You have pretty legs.” Dan mumbles as he noses at Noah's thighs. Noah moans and his hips twitch at the scrape of Dan's stubble.

Dan's eyelids droop as he sucks on Noah's inner thigh, mumbling something unintelligible as sleep overtakes him, unable to fight the coziness of his couch.

\--------

“Fuck,” Dan mutters as he opens his eyes with a wince. Noah's head rests uncomfortably on the back of the couch, snoring softly. Vague memories of last night reappear, though it's still dark out. He's not sure what time it is.

“Hey, baby,” Noah murmurs as he awakens, looking down at Dan's head in his lap and stroking a hand through his ruined hair.

“Hi,” Dan looks up at Noah and his adorably mussed-up hair and hint of a smile. “Don't remember what happened.”

“You tried to take my pants off outside then fell asleep on my lap,” Noah chuckles.

Dan surveys the damage. Indeed, Noah's pants are at his ankles and Dan's head is resting on his bare thighs. It's relatively rare to get his mouth on Noah before he's at least partially hard, so Dan works quickly, moving to his knees and dipping below the waistband of his boxers.

“You really don't have to – _ohh_ ,” Noah breathes.

Dan _loves_ feeling Noah getting hard in his mouth. There truly are few things he enjoys more than hearing Noah's quiet gasps and whimpers as his cock swells inside Dan's mouth, taking him in down to the base and slowly having to retreat as it becomes too much.

Noah fists a handful of Dan's hair as Dan makes a soft gagging noise around his cock as it fills his mouth. Dan's hips buck forward upon feeling the sharp pain in his scalp, and he begins sucking with fervor.

As Dan sucks around Noah's cock, Noah sinks back into the couch, whimpers quickly becoming moans and stoking the flames already going inside. Dan grinds up against Noah's leg. This night hasn't exactly been one to be remembered for its elegance, anyway.

The high-pitched, breathy moan from Noah as Dan swirls his tongue is the tipping point for Dan, who cries out around Noah's cock as he helplessly rubs himself through his orgasm. As Dan pauses for one deep breath, he feels Noah grab his own cock and watches as he finishes himself off with a satisfied moan.

Dan slumps to the side, resting his head on the cushion next to Noah's thigh. Noah gazes at him with those owlish eyes and dopey smile. “C'mon, we could both use a shower. Then we'll go to bed for real.”


	9. Chapter 9

Stacey  
  
**Dan:** We got a pitch meeting  
  
**Dan:** CBC  
  
**Dan:** In Toronto  
  
**Stacey:** I think the Dan of 4 months ago would've been much more excited for this  
  
**Dan: [Middle Finger]** 🖕  
  
**Stacey:** He's literally from Toronto  
  
**Stacey:** How could this get any easier  
  
**Dan:** He left cause it wasn't working  
  
**Stacey:** Well he didn't have Danny Joe Levy disgustingly in love with him  
  
**Stacey:** I'd tell you that you have nothing to worry about but I know that won't stop you  
  
**Dan:** You know me so well 🖕  
  
**Stacey:** [Candid photo of Dan and Noah at a bar smiling lovingly at each other]  
  
**Stacey:** You're both the literal embodiment of the heart eyes emoji  
  


One of Noah's jackets hangs by his door. Dan keeps a box of the tea that he likes. There's a toothbrush for him in the bathroom and a couple of his outfits in Dan's closet because Noah stays here more often than not. It's been the best four months of his life, to be honest. And he might have to give it all up. Stacey makes it seem so simple and romanticized, but...

Dan begrudgingly admits she's at least right about his worrying. It's just a pitch. There's no guarantee at all that they'll even want to shoot the pilot, and definitely no guarantee of a series. There's no reason yet why he'd need to leave LA.

Dan's mind is still whirling as he steps through the front door of the gym. Noah isn't at the desk, so Dan glances around. No Noah, but he's definitely here somewhere.

“Looking for me?”

“Fuck!” Dan jumps and spins around.

Noah stands there with his usual smug grin. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Dan blurts out. “We got a pitch meeting!”

“Oh my god! Daniel!” Noah scoops Dan up in his arms, planting a firm kiss on his lips. “I'm so proud of you.”

“It's CBC. In Toronto. Next Friday,” Dan nervously paws at Noah's arm.

“Okay, so you'll be traveling?”

“Yeah, and then...” Dan falters. “And then I don't know what's next. This – it could be my last chance. With a major network, anyway.”

“Hey,” Noah takes Dan's hands, massaging his thumbs over Dan's palms. “I know it can be overwhelming but we'll take it one day at a time, okay?”

“One day at a time,” Dan repeats, taking a deep breath.

“Want me to watch Redmond? He loved that dog park by my place,” Noah looks at him with that cute, hopeful smile.

“Oh, I – yeah, that would be great, actually,” Dan blushes at the thoughtfulness. “Don't let it go to your head, but, I don't leave my son with just anyone.”

“Oh it's _definitely_ going to my head, Daniel,” Noah teases.

“Mmkay, well, if you decide to leave me while I'm gone for some muscly dude here please promise you'll at least give my dog back,” Dan tries to make it sound like a joke, but it feels a little too real to give a convincing performance.

“Daniel,” Noah grabs both of his hands. “Please tell me you don't believe that.”

Dan tries to look away from Noah's earnest gaze. He knows there's realistically nothing to worry about, but when has that ever prevented worrying?

“Daniel,” Noah repeats.

“I just – I'm still not quite over the last time this happened. I did get my dog back, though,” Dan mutters.

Noah's expression falls and his grip tightens. “Daniel. I will be here waiting for you, I promise. Me and Redmond.”

“Well, Reddy loves you and I–” Dan freezes. “Um, I know you'll take good care of him.”

“Redmond loves me?” Noah raises an eyebrow and his lips quirk up into a half-smile.

“Yeah,” Dan smiles softly at Noah. “Redmond loves you.”


	10. Chapter 10

"How much longer till you have to leave?"

Noah drapes his legs sideways over Dan on the couch, resting his chin on Dan's shoulder.

"About half an hour."

"We can get a lot accomplished in half an hour," Noah murmurs, trailing a finger down Dan's chest and sucking the sensitive spot below Dan's ear.

“Got anything in mind? I've got some dirty dishes, or some script revisions.”

“ _Or_ , and just hear me out,” Noah turns to straddle Dan on his knees, breaking out that irresistible pout and owlish eyes. “You leave the dishes to me then fuck my face with your big cock.”

“Yes, fuck,” Dan grunts, grabbing Noah's ass to pull them together.

Noah grins deviously as he moves to kneel on the floor in front of the couch, pressing kisses down Dan's t-shirt until he reaches his belt. Dan runs a hand through Noah's curls as Noah expertly unbuckles Dan's belt and zipper, but leaves him clothed otherwise.

Dan isn't hard yet when Noah takes him in his mouth, gently sucking and slowly retreating as Dan feels himself growing hard in Noah's mouth. He watches Noah's head bobbing up and down on his cock as all sorts of satisfied, pleasured moans leave his mouth.

Noah's tongue teases his cock relentlessly with wide swipes up his length, kitten licks over the head, and swirling around the girth as Noah takes him in. Before long, Dan's reduced to a whimpering mess, fucking helplessly up into Noah's mouth.

“Noah, please,” Dan begs. “Need–”

Noah moans loudly with all of Dan's cock in his mouth, and Dan lets himself tumble over the edge as Noah swallows around him. Dan throws his head back with a groan, sinking into the couch while Noah rests his head on Dan's thighs, gazing up at him with those irresistible, earnest eyes.

Noah stands to help Dan off the couch into his embrace, gasping and rutting as Dan pulls their hips flush to feel Noah hard against his thigh.

Dan's phone buzzes with the notification he's been dreading.

"Fuck, my Uber is here early," Dan groans, resting his forehead on Noah's shoulder. He palms Noah through his jeans. “Maybe you should text me how this goes.”

“Maybe I'll get myself off in your bed,” Noah murmurs into his ear.

“Jesus, for once I'm glad I'm too old to get it up again,” Dan pouts, squeezing Noah one last time before reluctantly reaching for his suitcase.

Then, Dan plucks his spare key off its hook by the door, handing it to Noah.

"You can keep this," Dan says with a smile and gives Noah one more kiss, shamelessly ogling the bulge in his jeans.

"Thank you, Daniel. Have a nice flight. Call me when you get there?" Noah holds him close with a kiss to his neck, the gesture definitely not lost on him.

"Mmhmm," Dan hums into Noah's temple.

"You're gonna be amazing, Daniel. Your show is brilliant and you are talented and gorgeous and you have nothing to worry about," Noah holds Dan's head up so they meet each others' gaze.

"Thank you," Dan chokes out, voice thick with tears, trying to blink them away. "I have to–"

"I know. Bye, Daniel," Noah gives him one last squeeze and kiss, ushering him out the door with an adoring smile.

\---- _20 Minutes Later_ \----

Noah  
  
**Noah:** I washed your dishes and I have Redmond all ready to go :)  
  
**Noah:** Is there anything I'm forgetting?  
  
**Dan:** I know you know this isn't what I wanted to hear  
  
**Noah:** Oh! Now I remember.  
  
**Noah:** I was supposed to jerk off in your bed while I reminisce about your cock down my throat  
  
**Dan:** Mm this sounds much more interesting  
  
**Dan:** Are you hard for me?  
  
**Noah:** Fuck yeah  
  
**Noah:** I was already close from blowing you  
  
**Dan:** You love when I fuck your face   
  
**Dan:** Use your throat to get myself off  
  
**Noah:** I can still taste you in my mouth  
  
**Noah:** Fuck I love when you lose control for me  
  
**Noah:** Just taking what you need from me  
  
**Noah:** God  
  
**Noah:** Fuck  
  
**Noah:** All messy for you  
  
**Noah:** [IMG_8493.jpg]  
  
**Dan:** Fuck   
  
**Dan:** If I get caught rubbing one out in an LAX bathroom I'm blaming you  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell from the title, I adore [I Had A Dream Last Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiWBTQNA--k) by Noah Reid.

Dan needs to get away from his dad or he's gonna cry. Dad keeps looking at him with that misty-eyed, trying-not-to-smile-too-brightly, proud-of-my-son face.

“Dad,” Dan buries his head in his hands. “You need to stop that face.”

“What face?” Dad has no idea and looks slightly hurt.

“Mr. Levy?” Just then, an assistant opens the door to a conference room, ushering them in.

“All you, son,” Dad gives him one last teary smile as they stand up.

\--------

Dan paces anxiously around his childhood bedroom. He repeats over and over: _the meeting went well_. He's had his phone turned all the way off for hours, too overwhelmed to deal with even well-meaning questions or comments from friends and family.

The urge to talk to Noah overwhelms his nervousness though, and Dan finally powers his phone back on. He isn't flooded with notifications, thankfully, as he opens his text thread with Noah. There's only one new message.

Noah  
  
**Noah:** Didn't want to bother you today, but I owed you a rain check. You're gonna be great 💙  
  
**Noah:** [VID_0102.mp4]  
  


It's a video of Noah at his piano, and Redmond sleeps at his feet. Noah looks up at the camera with a smile, then begins a beautiful piano riff.

_[I had a dream last night,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiWBTQNA--k) you were holding someone else's child_

_In the fading golden light, and baby, you looked alright_

_We saw a big white house with a big back porch_

_At a curve in the road_

_And me, I was overcome thinking you were always going to be the one_

_And I never felt that way about anyone_

_You were always going to be the one for me_

_We walked around the bend_

_And I just had this feeling that we'd be here again_

_And that you were always going to be the one_

_And I kissed your face in the setting sun_

_And you were always going to be the one for me_

Noah  
  
**Noah:** Didn't want to bother you today, but I owed you a rain check. You're gonna be great 💙  
  
**Noah:** [VID_0102.mp4]  
  
**Dan: [Hearts]** 💙💙💙  
  
**Dan:** Call in the morning?  
  


Three little hearts. So innocuous, and totally inadequate, but Dan can't think of words right now. Well, there are definitely three words he can think of, but saying them for the first time over text would absolutely be incorrect. He'd almost let them slip last week, and Noah definitely caught on, but still.

Noah just transforms his feelings so beautifully into melodies that any words Dan could jumble together right now feel lacking. He hopes Noah understands.

\--------

Dan texts Noah “awake?” even though he already knows the answer. Noah's face pops up a few seconds later, though he's still in bed and adorably rumpled. Mom and Dad had gone out for lunch alone as Dan had claimed to be “writing,” but really just wanted some alone time. So Dan snuggles up in his bed with his phone, wishing it was really Noah next to him and not just a grainy video. He spares a thought for teenage Dan, and the nights he spent here thinking he'd never get to have a gorgeous, thoughtful, supportive man on the phone with him.

“Hey,” Noah says softly with a warm smile. It's nothing compared to actually waking up next to Noah, but Dan still tries to imagine Noah's breath against his lips, his solid, warm body pressed up against him.

“Hi,” Dan snuggles in under his comforter. “I, um, thank you. For the video. It's literally the most amazing thing–”

“I meant it,” Noah insists. “Every word.”

Dan makes a rather undignified noise as he attempts not to choke out a sob.

“Thank you,” Dan manages to squeak out.

“How are you feeling?” Noah asks.

“Relieved. It went well but I'm glad it's over. Excited to see you tomorrow,” Dan smiles at his phone.

“I'm excited to see you too,” Noah teases as he tilts the camera downward, centering on a pair of heather gray boxer briefs doing nothing to conceal his erection.

“Fuck,” Dan groans as the camera returns to Noah's face. “Are you gonna show me that beautiful cock or just torture me with my own imagination all day?”

Noah wiggles his eyebrows.

“Don't answer that question,” Dan clarifies, shifting positions as he feels himself growing harder.

“Seeing as you aren't here to take care of it for me,” Noah trails off and disappears from the screen briefly. He returns with a bottle of lube, props up his phone, and sits up against the headboard.

“Tell me how hard you are,” Dan begs.

“So hard for you,” Noah moans, angling toward his phone as he strokes himself with an audible _squelch_. “Are you touching yourself?”

Dan stares as the head of Noah's cock disappears in his pumping fist over and over.

“Yeah,” Dan breathes, positioning himself in front of the camera. “Fuck.”

“Show me that pretty cock,” Noah whimpers as Dan shoves his sweatpants down and begins stroking himself. “You're gonna fuck my face with your big cock when you come home.”

“Fuck yeah I am,” Dan groans. “And you're gonna take it until I come down your throat.”

Noah lets out a high-pitched, breathy moan, and it takes all of Dan's willpower (though he doesn't have very much right now) not to come on the spot.

“Mm, gonna show you how much I love getting my mouth on you,” Noah moans, back arching against the headboard.

Noah comes with a cry as Dan murmurs “You're always so good for me.”

Dan can feel Noah's eyes on him through the screen as he leans his head back, replaying Noah's cry in his mind, imagining Noah's perfect mouth and tongue on him, taking him down until Noah's stubble scrapes him.

“Fuck fuck fuck–” Dan cries out as he comes into his fist.

As Dan refocuses on the screen, Noah still watches him but now with tenderness in his warm, brown eyes.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“I miss you.”

“Miss you too.”

“Text me when you land?”

“Mmhmm. See you tomorrow.”


	12. Chapter 12

Dan's been going for almost 24 hours without sleep by the time his Uber pulls up in front of his apartment. His connecting flight in Minneapolis had been delayed for six miserable hours, which wasn't enough time to grab a hotel room to sleep in, but there's no way he's napping in an airport.

He's so caught off guard by the furball flying at him when he opens the door that he almost topples to the ground.

“Hello my little prince I missed you so much!” Dan purposely drops to the floor this time, letting Red lick his face as his feet patter excitedly. “I didn't think Noah was bringing you home today!”

“Figured you might want to see him tonight.”

Dan rolls over to see Noah standing a few feet away, smiling down at them.

“You're here,” Dan boosts himself upright, taking Noah in his arms for a kiss.

“I'm here,” Noah nuzzles into his neck, pressing a kiss in his favorite spot. “I made you dinner.”

Turning to face the kitchen, Dan sees two huge plates, each covered in steaming heaps of pasta, sauce, and breaded chicken. Well, one heap is noticeably larger than the other.

“Oh my god,” Dan breaks out of Noah's embrace to walk towards the pasta. “I thought tonight would just be me alone eating something sad from UberEats and trying not to have an anxiety attack.”

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let _that_ happen?” Noah gives Dan a kiss and carries the food to the table.

\--------

Dan slumps over on the table next to his empty plate, unabashedly staring over at Noah, who's so responsibly eating an appropriate portion of food at an appropriate pace.

“Thank you for all this,” Dan gives Noah a soft smile. “You're the best.”

“Do you want me to stay tonight? I know you had some, uh, plans, or if you need some alone time I totally–”

“Please stay,” Dan cuts him off. “I'm probably just gonna shower and pass out, but I'd like it if you were here too.”

“Sounds perfect.”

\--------

Dan feels oddly refreshed as he drifts awake, finally back in the comfort of his plush mattress and special pillow and –

“Morning, sunshine,” Noah's voice appears next to him.

Dan rolls over to face Noah, sitting upright with a book in his hands.

“Morning,” Dan says through a yawn.

“How are you feeling? You slept for almost twelve hours,” Noah teases.

“Mm, really have to pee but surprisingly good otherwise,” Dan yawns again before reluctantly rolling out of bed.

When Dan returns from the bathroom, Noah sits naked on the bed, and has traded the book for some lube as he lazily strokes himself.

“God, even your dick is a morning person,” Dan mutters, climbing back in bed next to Noah.

“Thought you would've noticed by now,” Noah smirks at him.

“Oh believe me, I have. Pretty sure I have Pavlovian morning wood now,” Dan shimmies out of his boxers. “See?”

“Mm, well, getting to wake up next to you has certain effects on me,” Noah traces the fingers of his free hand through Dan's hair and over the stubble on his cheeks.

“I hate that I'm so turned on by your disgusting sincerity,” Dan teases, pressing his erection into Noah's thigh, watching Noah's eyes darken and hearing a moan leave his throat.

“I want you in my mouth,” Noah whispers, sending a chill down Dan's spine as the words are whispered in his ear and Noah drags a thumbnail over Dan's nipple.

“Prove it,” Dan whispers back.

Noah whimpers, shifting so he's upright against the headboard in the middle of the bed. He grasps both hands around the rail of the bedframe with arms outstretched, offering himself up.

“Please?” Noah begs.

“Mmm, that's better,” Dan crowds up against him. “You're always so good for me when you need your face fucked.”

Noah nods vigorously, looking up at Dan with an expression so innocent it's sinful. Teasingly, Dan drags his cock across Noah's cheek.

“Will you take me down your throat like a good boy and make me come?” Dan asks, running a hand through Noah's curls.

In response, Noah lets out an incredibly gorgeous shuddering whimper, closes his eyes, and opens his mouth.

“Look at me, baby,” Dan cups Noah's face as he slides in.

Noah blinks those long auburn eyelashes up at him as his mouth relaxes to take Dan's length. Dan caresses Noah's cheek with a thumb, feeling his own cock sliding in and out. As Dan reaches the back of Noah's throat, he hears a soft gagging sound.

“You're so good for me, sweetheart,” Dan reassures him, threading his fingers through Noah's curls. “Your mouth is getting me so close.”

Noah whines in response, arching his back and taking Dan a little deeper on each thrust. Dan jerks in more erratic motions now, bracing himself with a hand on the wall and the other in Noah's hair. The noises Noah makes – high-pitched moans, reedy whines, and gagging – are what finally push Dan over the edge.

With a final thrust forward, Dan comes down Noah's throat with a cry. He watches the muscles in Noah's throat working as Noah swallows greedily, pulling off Dan's softening cock with a wet _pop_.

Dan slumps forward, peppering kisses everywhere he can reach. Beneath him, Noah leans back but bucks his hips upward in search of any friction.

“Can I make you feel good, honey?” Dan purrs, nuzzling Noah's neck. Dan can feel Noah shiver under his touch as his hands caress Noah's biceps then down his chest, abs, and legs.

“Please,” Noah begs. “Please make me come.”

“Shower?” Dan leads Noah to the bathroom, where he kisses a whimpering Noah underneath the warm spray. Noah's still hard against his thigh, hands roaming all over Dan's body.

Dan cups Noah's ass in his hands, feeling the toned muscle beneath his fingers. He trails his fingertips gently near Noah's crack, feeling him tremble in anticipation. Dipping one finger down to lightly trace Noah's hole, Dan feels Noah thrust into his thigh, grinding gently.

With Noah still in his embrace, Dan reaches for his shower lube (because that's a thing that he has now) and inserts one finger up to the first knuckle. Noah whimpers into his mouth as Dan begins moving his finger in slow circles, feeling Noah's muscles relax around him.

“I've got you, baby,” Dan murmurs into Noah's ear. “You were so good for me, and we're gonna make it feel so good for you now.”

“Love being your good b— _ohh_ ” Noah moans as Dan returns with a second finger and drops to his knees. Well, one knee. This tile isn't exactly kind on the joints.

Dan gently sucks on the head of Noah's cock, stroking the base with his free hand, twisting the fingers of his other. Noah whimpers as Dan swirls his tongue, increasing his pressure. He can feel Noah's gaze on him and hears Noah's telltale sharp inhale and sigh as he comes.

Noah tugs him upward, greedily kissing the taste of himself off Dan's tongue. Dan cleans them both up while Noah slumps against him, adorably warm and pliant, sucking on the spot behind Dan's ear.

\--------

Once he has the gym polo and khakis on, Noah has mostly returned to his usual, smug self. Dan takes a minute (okay, several minutes) appreciating the slim fit around Noah's thighs and chest, before Noah reluctantly leaves for work.

“Have a nice day. Don't stress yourself out too much,” Noah gives Dan a kiss then heads out.

Dan does not have a nice day, and Dan stresses himself out too much.

Once Noah leaves, the pent-up anxiety catches up to Dan. He has an overwhelming to-do list to prepare for the slim chance that even the pilot gets picked up. He needs to call his dad, and respond to everyone he's been ignoring while he was away. Thankfully, Noah took care of a lot around his apartment while Dan was away because _of course he did_.

Dan decides to rank his to-do list in order of priority, which turns into taking Red for a walk. Which turns into calling Stacey. Which turns into a 1 p.m. martini. Which turns into a 2 p.m. nap. Which turns into a 4 p.m. headache. Which turns into 6 p.m. greasy takeout and another drink. Which turns into almost eight straight hours of Stardew Valley then a fitful night of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically my personal experience with anxiety/stress projected onto fictional Dan, not necessarily representative of yours/his/others.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Releasing another chapter (featuring a recent anxiety breakfast of mine) cause this one is short 🤷 #poorplanning  
> Happy Tuesday, friends!

Dan's head pounds as his eyes reluctantly flutter open. Instinctively, he reaches for the ibuprofen that's taken residence on his nightstand. There are dozens of notifications on his phone, and Dan swipes away most of them without reading.

Downing a glass of water, he clips Red's leash to take him out. Dan winces at the bright sunlight and hobbles around the block once.

Dan's refrigerator is almost empty. His cabinets are almost empty too. He grabs a handful of shredded cheese, feeling immediately disgusted with himself, and starts a pot of coffee.

After "breakfast," Dan heads to the gym for the sixth time since he returned home five days ago. By the time Dan works himself out of his angry mental fog, he's shocked to see the timer on the bike reading over an hour.

"Hey," Noah's soft voice appears behind him, and he then leans up against the adjacent treadmill.

"Hi," Dan looks up, dazed, glasses askew and dripping sweat.

"Pack a bag tonight. I'm taking you away for the weekend."

"But–"

"Daniel, if you say one more word about your pilot or your pitch–it's out of your hands and this–" Noah waves his hands in Dan's general direction. "This is not helping."

"Yeah," Dan nods and slumps defeatedly, avoiding Noah's eyes.

"Go home and get some rest and I'll come by tomorrow for you and Red," Noah rests a hand on his. "I promise there's phone service."

"Should I be concerned that you needed to specify that?" Dan calls out as Noah walks away, pretending not to hear him.


	14. Chapter 14

Dan's jolted awake from his nap when Noah's car hits a pothole. He gasps, adjusting his glasses to find them pulling up a dirt road to a charming A-Frame cabin on a lake, with trees and mountains lining the horizon.

"Where are we?" Dan asks, dazed.

"Big Bear Lake. My buddy's parents rent this out and they had a vacancy," Noah says as he gives one of those upside-down smiles that Dan adores so much.

"This is – it's beautiful," Dan whispers.

Noah grabs both of their bags while Dan takes Redmond down by the water. The gentle waves lap up onto the shore as Red scurries around excitedly. Dan takes a deep breath, enjoying the fresh mountain air and the soothing sounds surrounding them. Places like this exist near Toronto. Hell, probably within a shorter drive.

But what's missing in Toronto is a person who recognizes that he needs this, who knows exactly what to do when Dan didn't even recognize it himself.

Noah's footsteps appear behind him, quietly padding on the grassy ground as Dan frantically tries to blink the tears formed in his eyes. An arm slips around Dan's waist and Noah pulls Dan against him.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Noah asks quietly.

“What?” Dan croaks out, clearing his throat to make it sound like he wasn't about to cry.

“You're doing that thing. Where you look up and try to blink tears away.”

Dan lets out a teary laugh. Typical Noah.

"If we get picked up by CBC, it's gonna be in Canada. I'd have to leave," Dan looks to the side, pretending to focus on Redmond.

"Is that why you've been so stressed? Leaving?" Noah gently turns Dan to face him.

Dan nods silently.

"You know I love you, right?" Noah says it with quiet confidence. “I love you in LA. I love you in Toronto. I'll love you anywhere your path takes you, Daniel. If – as long as you want that with me.”

Dan's stomach flutters as Noah looks at him with that same hopeful smile like he had the day they met.

“I want everything with you, Noah,” Dan murmurs, slipping Red's leash onto his wrist so he can take Noah in his arms.

“So, um, a new label in Toronto offered me a record deal, and I – I didn't exactly say no but I haven't said yes. Yet. I just –”

“ _What_!? When?”

“About a month ago,” Noah looks at him with a sheepish smile.

“And you didn't–”

“You're here, Daniel,” Noah squeezes him even closer. “And I don't want to be anywhere that you aren't.”

“So wait, you can – you could come back with me? If we get picked up?” Dan asks nervously, releasing a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

“It's my home too, Dan,” Noah can't seem to stop smiling.

“And – even if I don't get picked up, I think–” Dan takes a deep breath. “I think I want to go home anyway. With you.”

“Oh, you're gonna get picked up,” Noah murmurs, kissing down Dan's jaw.

“I mean, there's–”

Noah kisses Dan before he can say anything else, and Dan allows the calm and growing want to wash over him. Redmond happily waits in a patch of sun as Dan loses himself in Noah's embrace.

Dan wishes he could say they spent the day making out by the lake, but in reality, Noah just kisses Dan until his stomach rumbles embarrassingly loudly a few minutes later.

"C'mon, let's make you some lunch."

Dan pouts as Noah pulls away, walking back to the cabin with Redmond trotting after him.

"Wait!" Dan calls out in a moment of sudden clarity, jogging up behind them. "I love you too!"

\--------

Dan trades lazy kisses with Noah on the loft facing the water, and he wishes more than anything that he could just bottle this moment up to bring home with him. Wherever "home" ends up being.

Noah sighs into his mouth as Dan presses up against him, running a hand through Noah's curls. Dan tugs Noah's t-shirt over his head and presses him down into the mattress.

A soft whimper leaves Noah's mouth as Dan rests his weight on top, swirling his tongue over Noah's nipple. Noah arches underneath him, dragging his blunt nails down Dan's back and settling his hands on Dan's ass.

“Open me up for you, baby,” Noah begs, carding a hand through Dan's hair.

Dan growls, rutting into Noah's hip as he captures Noah's mouth in a fevered kiss. Noah's cock springs free as Dan tugs his sweatpants down, and presses a kiss to the tip with a moan. Dan glances to the side and grins when he realizes Noah left their lube and a condom on the nightstand already.

“Been thinking about this?” Dan whispers in his ear, sliding his own shirt over his head.

“Mmm, thinking bout your cock inside me all day,” Noah murmurs, dragging a fingernail over Dan's nipple, causing him to gasp.

Dan moans as he slides out of his sweatpants, positioning himself over Noah's naked body.

“Just wanna enjoy you for a bit,” Dan presses Noah's hands back into the mattress, mouthing the tender spots on his neck.

“All here for your enjoyment,” Noah teases, bucking his hips upward and bumping their erections together.

Dan settles his mouth back on Noah's nipples, feeling them perk up under the swirl of his tongue and the pinch of his fingers. He works them until Noah whines and squirms underneath him, and Dan's achingly hard.

“Please,” Noah begs, trying to grind upward against Dan.

“Please what?” Dan teases, feigning innocence as he strokes Noah's curls.

“ _Mmmgh_ ,” Noah whines. “Finger me open and fuck me, Daniel.”

Wordlessly, Dan bends Noah's legs at the knees, exposing all of Noah to him. Dan moans as he suckles on the head of Noah's cock, dragging a lubed-up finger down to his hole, tracing teasing circles as Noah whimpers.

Noah lets out a gorgeous noise as Dan slides a finger in while swirling his tongue over Noah's cock. Dan gently circles his finger, curling his finger along the inside the way he knows Noah loves. He's rewarded with a long, low moan as Noah arches his back.

When Dan inserts a second finger, Noah writhes underneath him, whimpering.

“Fuck,” Noah grunts, grabbing his cock out of Dan's mouth and squeezing at the base. “Not gonna last.”

“Guess I should fuck you soon,” Dan kisses up Noah's stomach and settles his lips on Noah's neck.

“Please fuck me,” Noah begs. “God, I'm gonna come so hard for you.”

“I've got you, baby,” Dan murmurs as he rolls the condom down and slicks himself up. Both groan in unison as Dan presses in, feeling himself engulfed in Noah's tight, hot insides. For just a moment, Dan stills, but when Noah nods, Dan slides out and shoves back in, eliciting a delicious cry from Noah. Dan can quickly feel himself losing control as he fucks in and out, feeling Noah contract around him and dig his nails into Dan's back.

“Oh fuck, Daniel,” Noah whimpers. “I love your cock in me.”

“You were so hungry for it,” Dan grunts. “Gonna make you come around my cock.”

Noah cries out and slams his fists down on the bed as he arches his back. Dan can feel his resolve unraveling as he fucks in and out, panting in time with each thrust. All it takes is a bite to Noah's nipple before he's coming between them with a shout.

Dan pulls out and throws the condom to the side, stroking himself as he positions himself on his knees.

“Fuck yeah, come on me,” Noah moans, offering himself up.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Dan chants, whimpering as his breathing grows ragged, quickly losing control and coming all over Noah's chest.

“Holy fuck,” Noah moans, splayed out on the bed as Dan falls down onto his hands.

Dan groans and rolls over onto his side, tracing a finger through their come on Noah's stomach. Noah looks over at him with the brightest, most satisfied grin.

“Thank you for this,” Dan smiles back. “For all of this. I really needed it.”

“I know,” Noah retorts smugly. “Stay here while I get cleaned up.”

Dan starts to protest, but Noah presses him back down into the bed and covers him up with a blanket, and, well, he can't argue with that.


	15. Chapter 15

As his eyelids flutter open, Dan rolls over onto his back to see the blurry outline of Noah in bed next to him, holding a book.

“What time s'it?” Dan mumbles, reaching for his glasses.

Noah points to the window, where a breathtaking pink and orange sunset fills the sky above the lake.

“Fuck,” Dan mutters, sitting upright.

“We're here to relax. Nothing wrong with a nap,” Noah smooths Dan's hair back and hands him a glass of water, which Dan gratefully accepts.

After Dan chugs the water down, Noah takes the glass and rolls Dan onto his stomach. Dan hears the _click_ of a bottle cap, and frankly, expects to feel a finger or two breach him next.

But his nose perks up as a familiar scent wafts toward him.

“Is this–”

“Lavender citrus massage oil, yes,” Noah warms it between his hands.

“From the–”

“The one you liked from the couple's massage, yes,” Noah positions himself over Dan.

“You bought some?”

“Of course.”

"Mmmmmfffgggh," Dan sinks into the mattress as Noah's hands spread the massage oil across his back, digging his fingertips into the tension in Dan's muscles.

Then Noah pushes and pulls with the bases of his palms, wringing many more undignified noises out of Dan.

"Still okay?" Noah asks.

"Mmmmmmmmm," Dan mumbles.

Dan just groans happily as Noah moves to his neck and shoulders, releasing tension Dan didn't realize he was holding onto. He goes truly boneless when Noah works the base of his skull with his magical thumbs.

Noah moves down Dan's spine with the heels of his palms, giving a _lot_ of attention to Dan's ass and thighs.

After some incredible work on his calves, Dan twitches and moans as Noah works the arches of his feet, kneading into the muscles with his thumbs. Noah works each of Dan's toes then massages his heels.

By the end, Dan splays out facedown in a pleasant trance-like state, feeling light and boneless and endlessly happy. He might have even dozed off, but lazily turns his head to the side when he hears one of Noah's telltale sighs.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one enjoying this," Dan teases as he watches Noah stroke himself, mouth slightly ajar and pupils blown.

"Can't help it when I get my hands all over you," Noah traces a finger down Dan's spine.

"Gonna do anything about it?"

"Mmhmm, is this okay?" Noah straddles over Dan's body, pressing kisses down his back.

"Yes," Dan whimpers as Noah's cock rests on his lower back, hot and heavy and hard.

Noah dips down into the crease of Dan's ass, gently sliding over the slicked-up skin. Dan knows the signs that Noah's close - the pitch of his voice in each grunt and sigh, the way his fingers tremble a bit as he grips Dan's shoulders.

Dan gently grinds down on the bed against each of Noah's thrusts until he hears Noah cry out, blunt fingernails digging into his shoulders as Noah comes over his back. Noah's grip loosens as his breathing slows, and Dan feels him gently clean him up with a towel then flip him over.

Noah looks about as blissed out as Dan feels right now, eyeing Dan's erection with a smirk.

"Let's get you cleaned up and taken care of," Noah offers with a bad wink, leading Dan to the shower.

After a spectacular orgasm in the shower (Noah rims him then blows him with two fingers inside), Dan curls up into the bed next to Noah as the last hints of pink sunset disappear below the horizon.

It's the best night of sleep he's gotten in a _long_ time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I panicked and rewrote this at the last minute because I thought it was boring. Also added tacos. Basically the story of my life.

Stacey  
  
**Dan:** Know you're on a flight but  
  
**Dan:** We got picked up  
  
**Dan:** They want the show  
  


Noah  
  
**Dan:** Come over after work?  
  
**Noah:** Sure thing. The taco truck is here till 6 today so I'll get your usual.  
  
**Dan: [Hearts]** Love you 💙💙💙  
  


Noah's soft knock comes on the door after what feels like a year, and the aroma of tacos wafts in as he enters.

“We got picked up!” Dan exclaims as he opens the door, and Redmond scampers up to run circles around Noah.

To Redmond's delight, Noah drops the takeout bag (luckily Dan only allows soft tacos in his apartment), then wraps his hands around Dan and fucking _lifts_ him to spin them around. Dan giggles as he holds on for dear life.

“Ya fuckin' did it!” Noah grins, taking Dan's head in his hands for a firm kiss.

“We did it!”

They kiss again, just pure joy and excitement charging through them. Dan squeezes Noah to his chest, and he never wants to let go.

“So are we – um, we're moving, then?” Noah asks with a hopeful smile.

“We're going home,” Dan says with a misty-eyed smile. “Oh my god, we're doing this!”

“I love you, Daniel,” Noah murmurs in his ear. “I love you and I never want to be away from you, no matter where your path takes you.”

“You've made that quite clear,” Dan presses a smile into Noah's cheek.

“I love you too, Noah, and I'm so excited for this next chapter of our lives together,” Noah teases in a comically bad imitation of Dan's voice.

“Mmm, a bold claim,” Dan murmurs as he presses Noah up against the wall with a kiss.

Noah whimpers into his mouth and ruts into his thigh as Dan deepens the kiss. Dan grips Noah's shoulders, digging his fingers into the broad muscles below Noah's thin shirt as he kisses them both breathless.

After leading him over to the couch, Noah takes Dan apart methodically, piece by piece, inch by inch, moaning and murmuring filthy praises. Dan preens under the attention to his body and Noah's lust-blown gaze, their dinner all but forgotten in the sensations gripping him.

Noah's moans intensify and Dan's eyes fly open, finding it almost unbearably hot that Noah is about to come just from pleasuring _him_. Dan follows him over the edge not long after he watches Noah spill over his own fist, teeth sunk into Dan's thigh with a grunt.

As Dan starts to come down and return to himself, predictably, his stomach growls with the force of a hungry man who's been subconsciously smelling tacos for the past twenty minutes. Noah giggles as he gazes at Dan with a dopey smile.

“C'mon, let's get cleaned up.”

\--------

Their tacos are just on the verge of soggy by the time they get around to eating. Dan's never met another person who makes him lose track of time (or hunger) the way Noah does.

Noah arranges Dan's food on one plate and the remainder on a plate for himself.

“Two fried avocado tacos with extra sauce, two carne asada tacos with no onion, and a side of street corn for you,” Noah hands the plate over with a smile, without a whiff of judgment for Dan's high-maintenance taco needs.

Dan goes for an avocado taco first, savoring the bite rather loudly.

“Sure sounds like you're enjoying that taco more than you enjoyed my tongue in your ass,” Noah grumbles, but the hint of his smirk gives away the tease.

“I love them both equally,” Dan states haughtily as he takes another bite (which doesn't splinter into a thousand pieces because it's a soft taco, thank you very much).

Noah just gazes at him with a loving smile until Dan looks around nervously.

“What?”

“Just proud of you,” Noah sighs dreamily.

“Gross,” Dan mutters, hiding his smile in the ear of corn.

“Can you tell me about the show yet?” Noah asks hopefully.

Not telling anyone about his ideas has been a sort of defense mechanism for Dan. If it never got picked up, then there would be nobody to disappoint but himself. And Noah has been more than accommodating of Dan's idiosyncrasies, because _of course he has_. But now that it's really happening...

“Now that it's really happening...yeah,” Dan says with nervous excitement. It feels good, like a weight off his shoulders.

Noah beams at him, his cheeks barely containing his smile.

“So there's a filthy rich family who's stripped of all their money and assets, except for one...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it an unpopular opinion to hate crunchy tacos? I will order soft corn shells till the day I die


	17. Chapter 17

Dan wakes up with a face full of fur as he hears Noah's key in the front door. Red fell asleep with his tail in Dan's face as they both lay on the couch waiting for Noah to get home from his late shift at work.

Redmond lets out a disgruntled _ruff_ when Dan stirs but scampers toward Noah as Dan sits up and adjusts his glasses.

“Hey,” Noah whispers, pressing a kiss to Dan's temple.

“Hi,” Dan murmurs. “Wanna show you something.”

Noah sits next to the couch to lean his head against Dan's thigh and pets Redmond who's settled at his feet. He takes Dan's phone when Dan offers it to him.

“What do you think?” Dan asks with a nervous smile as Noah swipes through the house listing Dan pulls up. After a day of anxious searching through the half dozen real estate apps now residing on his home screen, Dan had stumbled across this little brick row-house in an artsy neighborhood on a quiet, tree-lined street.

“It's perfect for us, Daniel,” Noah looks up with a watery smile.

“It's up for lease,” Dan gushes. “We can make this happen.”

“Let's do this,” Noah kisses him as deeply as he can at the odd angle.

After Dan fires off an email, Noah gently plucks the phone out of his hands, setting it to the side as he climbs up on top of Dan.

“I love you,” Noah murmurs, nuzzling into Dan's collarbone, stubble prickling against the sensitive skin.

“I love you, too,” Dan tips Noah's chin up for a lengthy, languid kiss.

Noah's breath is warm against his lips, his solid body pressing Dan back into the couch cushions. Dan grabs Noah's ass, kneading at the firm muscles with his fingertips. Noah must still have bruises from last night, as Dan hits a sensitive spot and a whimper leaves Noah's mouth. Dan is an unfortunate combination of exhausted and horny, but with the latter currently in the lead feeling Noah's erection pressed against him insistently.

“Need you,” Dan begs as Noah presses his solid body down into him.

“You have me,” Noah murmurs with a kiss, positioning his thigh against Dan's cock.

Dan whines as Noah grinds down on him, surrounding him with warmth and weight, breathing harshly against his neck.

“Shower?” Dan breathes.

Noah grins devilishly as he helps Dan off the couch, stumbling to the bathroom with tangled limbs and shed clothing. Stepping under the warm water, Dan pulls Noah up against him, continuing their kiss as Noah reaches a hand between them, stroking both of their cocks in his palm with strong fingers encircling.

Dan's brain (and maybe his mouth too, who knows?) is just chanting _Noah Noah Noah_ as he grips Noah's stunning ass, urging them closer and closer. All it takes is a bite to Dan's lower lip and Dan is _done_ , gasping as his orgasm hits like a rolling wave. He presses Noah up against the warm tile as he comes between them, sloppily kissing through each aftershock.

Just after, Noah moans and shudders against him as he comes, then relaxes against him with a sigh. Dan dimly registers Noah washing them up, feeling his broad hands spreading Dan's body wash then rising it away.

“Noooooo,” Dan whines as Noah shuts the water off, extending an arm uselessly toward the handle.

“Gotta get ready for bed, sweetheart,” Noah purrs, stroking a hand through Dan's hair.

Dan preens under the attention, allowing Noah to towel him off then sleepily doing enough of his nighttime routine to justify going straight to bed.

As Dan snuggles under the covers, he feels Noah slide in next to him, chest pressed up against Dan's back. Noah's hand moves to rest over Dan's heart, just the way it will every night in their new home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright friends - this is it! Thanks to everyone who's been following along 💙

The next few weeks are a blur. Noah is able to break his lease, sparking a flurry of craigslist furniture listings, trips to goodwill, and boxes showing up at Dan's apartment.

They spend a blissful week together at Dan's apartment after Noah's last day at work, boxing up the possessions they're keeping, and loading the small shipping container they've reserved to ship most of their belongings back to Toronto. They wait until the last possible day, of course, to pack up the mattress.

“ _Because 'fuck you into the air mattress' doesn't have the same ring to it_ ,” Noah had decided.

Not much remains here on their last morning; all evidence of their life here now packed into boxes to be shipped away to their new home. Each of them have a suitcase for the several days' drive and a bag of essentials for Redmond, but Dan's apartment sits otherwise empty.

“Time to wake up, babe,” Noah mumbles, caressing Dan's back.

“Mmmmfgghh,” Dan groans into the pillow, grinding down lightly against the mattress.

“Let me take care of you, honey,” Noah crowds up against him, eliciting a decidedly different kind of groan from Dan as he feels Noah's erection against his lower back.

“Mmkay, baby,” Dan shimmies back against Noah's cock.

Noah thrusts against him with a grunt, sighing against the back of Dan's neck. Dan arches his back with a moan as Noah's hands move under his waistband, gently tugging his boxers down and pressing a kiss to his hipbone before momentarily disappearing.

Dan hears the click of the bottle of lube and a sigh from Noah as he slicks himself up. Noah slides his cock between Dan's legs with a moan and strokes Dan's cock with his slick hand.

Relishing the feeling of Noah's cock against his sensitive skin, Dan arches back to tug a fistful of Noah's curls, drawing out a sharp cry and forceful thrust. Noah's fingers work their magic on Dan's cock, dragging over the ridges and thumbing the slit exactly the way that drives Dan wild.

“Are you close, baby?” Noah asks breathlessly.

Dan nods vigorously, feeling Noah shift slightly behind him. Now Noah is fucking against him erratically, and brings his other hand's finger up to drag against Dan's hole.

That's it for Dan, who spills over Noah's fist with an “Oh, _fuck_!”

Noah cries out, ragged breaths hot against Dan's neck as he grabs Dan's hip with his filthy hand, holding him in place. He thrusts three more times before coming between Dan's legs with a moan.

“You're too good to me,” Dan murmurs as he rolls over to pepper kisses down Noah's jaw, but whines as Noah pulls away and rolls off the mattress.

“You know it's for your own good, Daniel,” Noah calls out as he heads to the bathroom. “Gotta clean up before this dries in your luscious hair.”

“Please don't call my body hair luscious,” Dan grumbles as he follows Noah to the bathroom.

\--------

After enjoying one last order of blueberry ricotta pancakes, Noah helps him put the plastic cover on the mattress and carry it down the stairs to Dan's parking spot, where the shipping container sits. They slide it on top of some strategically placed tables, lock up the padlock, and head back upstairs.

It's still jarring to see his apartment like this, soulless and empty. The stark, white walls are no longer accented by his strategically colored decor; the spaces no longer filled with carefully curated furniture. Their two suitcases sit by the door, alongside a crate of all Reddy's essentials, as well as his bed where he's currently napping with his favorite toy – a plush replica of a Starbucks cup (truly his father's son).

All that's missing is –

“Noah?” Dan calls out.

Not hearing any response, Dan pokes his head into the bedroom and sees Noah facing the window. Noah doesn't turn around when Dan approaches, and Dan wordlessly wraps his arms around from behind, resting his chin on Noah's shoulder.

“Sorry,” Noah sniffles.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Dan murmurs, carding a hand through Noah's curls. “Unless you're regretting this already.”

“No! Not at all, Daniel,” Noah turns around in his arms for a proper embrace. “I just – I fell in love with you here.”

Dan lets out a rather undignified noise as he gets suddenly choked up.

“It's just – it hurts a little to leave,” Noah continues. “I know our life together in Toronto is gonna be incredible, but, I don't know. It's hard to explain.”

“Even positive change can be difficult,” Dan caresses a hand over Noah's back.

“Mmhmm,” Noah squeezes him tighter. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Noah,” Dan presses a smile into Noah's temple.

“Ready to head out?” Noah threads their fingers together, tucking a smile into his lips then pressing a kiss to his favorite spot on Dan's neck.

They manage to fit both suitcases in the trunk of Noah's car, and Dan sets Red up in the back seat with his bed and his seatbelt harness.

“Are we ready to do this?” Dan looks over at Noah with a fond smile.

“Let's do it,” Noah grins back as he dons his sunglasses and shifts into drive.

And just like that, they're homeward bound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there were closing credits, [this would be playing.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGOpDTevG7M)


End file.
